


Ouran High School Host Club One and Two-shots/Requests

by CosplayCat (Kylo_Ren5)



Series: One and Two-Shot Books [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylo_Ren5/pseuds/CosplayCat
Summary: Just some short one or two-shots of the Ouran High School Host Club and a few of my Original Characters and vague cameo's by other characters from other fandoms.





	Ouran High School Host Club One and Two-shots/Requests

It was a bright, sunny day for the students at Ouran Academy, which was good for the Host Club, as they were set up outside that day. It was an hour before they opened for the girls, they were finishing up changing into their costumes for the day, which the theme was beach vacation. “Has anyone seen Honey-senpai?” “No, I think he’s still changing.” Haruhi sighed as she pried Tamaki off her. “Mori-senpai, where’s Honey-senpai?” Mori looked up from where he was sat on one of the chairs scattered around, his face blank as he looked around. “I’ll take that as a no.” Haruhi sighed as she walked around, tugging carefully on the shirt she wore as she searched for their resident boy-Lolita host. “Honey-senpai? Where are you?” “Haruhi-chan?” “There you are senpai, everyone was wondering where you were.” Honey smiled as clutched Usa-chan to his bare chest, dressed in only his bunny swim trucks and sandals. “Sorry, I was finishing a piece of cake in the club room.” “Its senpai, lets just head back to the others.” “Okay!!” He smiled before dashing off to where the host club was set up, while Haruhi trailed behind him at a walk.

When she got back, she found Honey sitting in Mori’s lap, eating another piece of cake while he rested his head on top of Honey’s. _‘Those two still are confusing, even after all this time.’_ “They’re quite the pair, aren’t they?” “Yeah, they are, still confusing to me even after all this time.” “To be expected, they did grow up together and the Morinozuka family used to serve the Haninozuka family, until they became cousins my marriage.” “Right, you guys told me that a while back.” She tilted her head as she watched the interactions between the two very different cousins, a lightbulb going off in her head when she realized a simple, subtle fact about the two. She didn’t say anything.

 

Just over an hour later, the boys were entertaining their guests, while Haruhi worked on serving tea and snacks to everyone, when a soft, voice spoke up from behind her. “Yeah, I noticed how close Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai were earlier.” Haruhi, froze as she listened, remembering what she saw just before they opened to their guests.

 

After the club had closed and the hosts were relaxing in the club room, still in their outfits from the day. Honey was curled up against Mori, who was reading a book with one arm wrapped around his smaller, but older, cousin. “Haruhi, why do you keep staring at Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai like that?” “N-no reason senpai, just a little confused is all.” She turned and looked to the still bare-chested Tamaki, a light blue towel slung over his shoulders from where it had been since the club opened, his light blue trunks pulled high on his hips. “They are a little different, but their dynamic is quite a unique thing.” Haruhi nodded as she looked back to the very different cousins, noting how there was an actual, small, smile and a faint blush on Mori’s face.

 

Haruhi realized it was dark out and that the club room was dark save for the single light above her. _‘Oh, I must’ve not realized how long I was working on my schoolwork.’_ She froze when she heard someone else moving around in the dark, silent room. Her breath went shallow as she silently got up and slipped into the shadows near the wall as she looked around, realizing the shuffling and soft sound of fabric rustling was coming from the chaise near the window. She slowly made her way closer, unable to make out who was on the chaise until the cloud covering the moon moved and illuminated the figure, or figures, she found out, to be Mori and Honey. She gasped softly as she realized they were kissing, Honey perched on Mori’s chest as they lazily kissed each other. _“Oh. My. God. They really are….!!!’_ She stumbled back a few steps, bumping into a table, the two boys breaking apart and looking her way as she ducked down into the shadows. “Who’s there?!” “Mitsukuni, we should go home, we’ve been here for hours since the others left.” “No Takashi, its fine, it must’ve just been the building settling.” Haruhi sat completely still, listening as Mori tried to protest, until his voice died out in a soft gasp, then complete silence, save for the rustling of fabric and the occasional creak of the chaise. “M-Mitsukuni…” “Takashi, calm down, just a little longer, then we can go home ok?” “A-alright…” Haruhi’s jaw dropped as she listened for a moment before quickly gathering her things silently and quietly slipping out of the room, leaving the two boys alone on the chaise as she quickly ran home, not realizing the smirk Honey let show after she left as they broke apart again.

“Finally, she’s gone, are you happy now Takashi?” The taller boy let out a whine of embarrassment at the teasing tone of his older cousins voice. “Y-yeah… but she knows…” “So? She won’t tell anyone if she’s as smart as she seems, now, back to what we were doing.” Honey smirked deviously as he kissed his raven-haired cousin hard. _‘I don’t care Fujioka saw us, they’ll find out eventually.’_

“Takashi?” The golden-haired boy said softly as he pulled away from the panting boy beneath him. “Yeah Mitsukuni?” “I love you, and I don’t care what people think.” He smiled at the bright blush on Mori’s face before continuing. “I love you, to the moon and back.”

“I love you too, Mitsukuni. I love you.”


End file.
